clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Beauracrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Walrus is attacking! And Kindergarteners know the F Word. And I'm not gonna quit, I'm now a little happy. Or just happy. Guilt for me having bad marks for Chinese. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *This is my two hundred editcount! --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] 22:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *Im so depressed, Nobody likes me anymore, or metalmanager MY STUPID STUPID WALRUS CUSION!!! -- 22:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *I have returned from my quit time! But also, for more good news, I am a cantidate user for rollbackship! Please vote for me on the Requests for Adminship page. --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] 21:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) * Me along with my friend Tails6000 have now become Bobmasters. I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me. Speeddasher *Let me just say this, no matter what happens on this wiki, I'm not quitting, this was the first wiki I joined after seeing in the wikia spotlight while checking out Bioshock Wiki. Even if the whole wiki collapses, I'll try to do my best to restore it.--Tidalwave11 11:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *WE will be organizing several community events. This week, there is the Snowflakes Competition, Irrististable Game and more Contests. *You all know that I nearly quit, until Ninjinian saved me. However, I'm about to tip and fall back to doing nothing. This article will tell you reasons that I may quit, the aftermath and WHY PEOPLE ARE NOT MERCIFUL HERE. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *Walrus, why do you do this? Think about it. Yes, why would you do it. If you have any reports about Walrus, go here. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *CODE BLACK! WALRUS IS ATTACKING THE WIKI! HE HAS ACCESS TO ALL ADMIN PASSWORDS! WE HAVE USED PROTECTSITE, SO SOME NON-ADMINS CANNOT EDIT. IF ANYONE ACTS ODDLY, WALRUS CRACKED IN THE ACCOUNTS. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 17:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Great Darktonian Pie War The Great Darktonian Pie War, officially designated "The Final Showdown" by the High Penguins, is a last ditch attempt, with every good creature in Antarctica plus the Str00del Force, the Jerks, The Leader and Dark Penguins facing off against Darktan and his minions. Also, FW has joined the fight. It was a long war, because King Triskelle, their Navy, and every High Penguin except Luce fled to their homeland of Arda. Luce claims that this is the fabled "Dagor Dagorath" (the Battle of Battles). ... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture Darktan! He's still mighty and fierce! User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences One day before the start of your absence (if you do have), please put your absence file in "Current AbsenceS", or Mabel will destroy YOU! Current Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main